Fallenholm
Fallenholm was a flying fortress under the control of Rosaline Haines. Serving as a base-of-operations during her campaign against the Godless, it was ultimately torn asunder when trying to pass through a portal to the Abyss. History The circumstances of the flying fortress' creation is unknown, though scholars have discovered a possible connection between them and Armadyl, the aviansie god of justice. Fallenholm, the citadel in question, was reportedly found in a state of extreme disrepair, having suffered enough damage to disrupt the magic keeping it airborne. Over the years Fallenholm has been the site of many activities illicit in nature. This changed with the rise of anti-piracy measures set forth by the Customs and Excise Office. In the wake of Guthix's death, it was thought that Fallenholm might have stayed abandoned but for the rumours of a dragonkin sighting in the area. Strange reports kept coming in of further sightings as well as rumours suggesting the citadel had become a mahjarrat's lair. Such claims were never substantiated, however, and were ultimately dismissed by local authorities. Rosaline Haines' interest in Fallenholm becomes apparent in the third year of the Sixth Age. Court records taken from the Godless' official records suggest an act of wilful disregard for the law in regard to the frequent inaccuracies discovered in the order's resource ledger under her name. This came after her promotion to Second Commander, and is an early indicator of her growing corruption. She was later charged and found guilty of embezzlement alongside a number of other charges in respect to the murder of First Commander Mark. It's highly likely that she used the order's gold and resources to fund Fallenholm's reconstruction. For the next two years Fallenholm was rebuilt without the Godless' knowledge. It was apparently used as a staging area for much of then Second Commander Rosaline Haines' various investments and operations throughout Gielinor, and was only discovered through the combined use of true serum and memory magic when its existence was brought into question. This drew outrage and only deepened the distrust and animosity between the former leader and organisation. Their conflict would soon come to a head with the Battle for Tuska. In the months leading up to the battle Rosaline Haines used a magic ritual to imbue Fallenholm with the power of flight. Then, coordinating with a band of pirate raiders, she launched an all-out assault to seize Tuska's corpse for herself. The Godless were able to defeat their attackers and advanced on Fallenholm where they foiled the ritual that would grant her citadel complete access to the Abyss. The resulting crisis left Rosaline Haines trapped on an isolated tower treading abyssal currents. Description Fallenholm is a flying fortress suspended on a bed of earth and rock. Thanks to Rosaline Haines' fraudulent contributions, it was refurbished and could accommodate more than a hundred guests and even supported a dockyard for repairing and maintaining ships when immersed in a body of water. Points of interest include the tower, keep, and dungeon. Much of the original structure was lost following the Battle for Tuska, and now only the tower remains. Tower This single free-standing tower house served as Rosaline Haines' private residence and was the only known structure to survive the passage to the Abyss. It has a square floor plan and is three-storeys high with ladders connecting to each floor, tapering walls, and a flat roof. Ground floor The ground floor of the tower is mainly used for storage and boasts standard amenities, such as a fixed bath, wash-hand basin, a water closet, dining set, and a Cook-o-matic 25. First floor Rosaline Haines' study lies on the first floor of the tower, and also serves as her private storeroom. It's perhaps the most secure location on Fallenholm, housing her treasure and the myriad artifacts she's amassed throughout her travels. Second floor On the second floor is the master bedroom. Rosaline Haines permits very few to this floor as a matter of privacy. Keep Fallenholm's keep was the largest building on the citadel and by far the most active location for Rosaline Haines' personnel. It was staffed by a number of forces, such as mercenaries, summoned demons, and animated armour and weapons. To a man, they were all lost in the Battle for Tuska alongside the keep. Dungeon The dungeon below Fallenholm was unlike most other dungeons. Using magic, Rosaline Haines warped gravity so that the underbelly of the citadel was made the floor while the exposed sky or sea above became the ceiling. This was meant to in part disorientate prisoners and provide her aerial forces easy access to Fallenholm. It sank with the keep off the coast of the Kharidian Desert. Defences Fallenholm's greatest defence is its distinct lack thereof. The tower itself is nearly impossible to reach through conventional means, and only the most accomplished spellcaster could hope to do so at great personal risk. In the event of an intrusion, glyphs within the tower emit a low level magical frequency to interfere with teleportation spells. Meanwhile, powerful protective wards shield Fallenholm from the chaotic energy of the Abyss and also act as disabling wards to discourage unruly behaviour. Category:Location Category:Buildings Category:Incomplete Articles